Five Nights of Adventure 2: The Fazbear Crew
by Heaven The Angel
Summary: After the events of the previous story, the animatronics will once again have to fight evil. This time they will need the help of not one but two new friends, and they will also get some 'upgrades'. The Fazbear Crew will get some super powers of thier own as they face some 'old' friends. (May sound pretty stupid but, hey, that's FNAF for ya) Enjoy!
1. Ch1 A New Addition

Chapter 1: A New Addition

Well, here we are again. God, it has only been a couple weeks and already I have another adventure to tell you about.

This time, it's a lot…A LOT weirder.

Oh yea, if you thought that me being chased by an evil organization and teaming up with a headless creature wasn't weird enough, then boy do I have a story to tell you.

If you are new here then, I'll give you the details.

Hi. My names Freddy Fazbear. I'm an animatronic living in my pizzeria in Utah. I live with my friends Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. We are taken care of by our night guard, Mike, the manager, Jac, and our newest human member, Eli. And last, but DEFINITELY not least, the other animatronics and I have artificial intelligence.

If you haven't caught me telling the first story, I suggest that you do so. Or else this would make NO sense (like there is going to be any in this story).

OK. Now it's time to get ready for some random things to happen for absolutely no reason at all.

To the story we go! (prepare yourself)

It was about 5 weeks after the first adventure took place, and it was about to be midnight. Mike and Eli were already in the party room, waiting for us to activate. They were both eating some spare pizza Chica managed to make the previous night. Once the clock hit midnight, me and the others managed to wake up and greet the duo.

"Hey Mike. Hey Eli." I said as the Bonnie, Chica and I was getting off the stage. Eli waved back and said "Hi, Freddy." Mike just gave me a hand gesture and didn't even look at us.

He looked like he was thinking about something. And I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Are you still worried about the party?" Then Mike said "Uhh, yea. It's gonna be your 25th anniversary soon and we barely have enough money to buy a friggin' table!" Mike sighed and continued "I just don't know what to do. Jac is going to be so disappointed."

Then Jac barged through the front door and had an exciting look of her freckled face. She was holding a large box with a label that had the word "Mojang" on it.

She said excitingly "Our problems have been solved!"

"Whoa! Slow down Jackie! What got you so flighty all of the sudden?" Bonnie said while making a slow down gesture with his hands. Jac replied "Mojang wanted me to use this animatronic for the pizzeria. And they promised 1,000 dollars if I put it in! We could pay for the anniversary party!"

Then I suddenly got a nervous feeling and said "Umm. Are you sure we should bring in a…NEW animatronic here? You…do remember the last time that happened…do you?"

Mike had a confused look on his face asked me "What do you mean?" I stared at him and said nervously "Oh…I-its nothing."

Then Jac continued "As I was saying, the new animatronic is going to be our new family member for now on. I promise that it won't hurt you…like the…other ones did."

Mike asked "What "other" ones?!" But Jac ignored him and said "I guess we should get Foxy over here and introduce ourselves." Chica asked "Do you even know what it is?" Then Jac replied "I honestly don't know. The company just sent me the package."

Then I said nervously "And we don't even know what it is. That's just great."

While Bonnie and I went to get Foxy, Jac was putting the new animatronic on the table.

Once me, Bonnie, and Foxy went to the dining area, we all sat down on one of the tables while Jac said "OK guys. You ready to meet your new friend?" All of the animatronics, except me, nodded. Jac noticed and said to me with a soft voice "Freddy. I know this is making you a little nervous but…it's going to be fine."

I still didn't feel right. I still couldn't forgive the re-…other animatronics for what they've done to us. I wasn't going to let that happen to my family ever again.

After that, Jac slowly started taking the lid off the box. After the lid was removed, we all looked inside. The animatronic was…probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life.

The animatronic was a cyan squid with a gold crown on its head, eight tentacles, and an angry look on its face.

It looked…derpy.

While we were observing the animatronic squid, Foxy said "Umm. Wha' is tha'?"

"I think it's some sort of…squid." I said as I was picking it up. I gave it to Jac so that she could put her special A.I chip inside.

The Fazbach family has always had these special chips that are able to give animatronics minds of their own. They are the same type of chips that gave me and the others A.I. Barry always was fascinated with robots having their own personality traits, so he managed to invent the A.I chips or "Psyche Plates" as we like to call them. The Psyche Plates has been a family tradition since we were first introduced. And it was a tradition the Jac was willing to follow.

Jac always keeps some spare Psyche Plates in a brown satchel that she always carries around just in case something like this happens. She took one of the black and gold Psyche Plates and started putting it into the squid.

After about five minutes, she was finished putting the Psyche Plate in and was ready to turn it on. But before that, she did what she always did when she puts a Psyche Plate into an animatronic.

She closes her eyes, takes a silent breath, and pushes the button.

Once the button was pushed, the squid's eyes started moving. Once it got familiar with its surroundings it looked at us and said "Uhh, well. You may not be what I expected but, I guess you will work."

The male squid had a strange Romanisk-Russian accent for some reason. I guess he was supposed to be…some sort of king or something, but I don't know why they would make something like that in the first place. I mean, from what I know, the squid was supposed to be a mob in a computer game called…Fineraft or…something. And I'm pretty sure the squid were just regular creatures; they're supposed to be nothing special. So I have no idea where the idea of making one of some harmless creatures that do nothing at all into some sort of royalty came from.

Maybe the real package got switched with him while on delivery. That's the only explanation I could think of.

Well, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I bet there are some good qualities of this character; I just haven't found them yet. So maybe I should give him a change. How bad can it be?

Well, the squid started walking with four of his tentacles towards us. He said to us "Hello my subjects. You can call me…" he then whispered to himself "Pause for effect." Then he bowed and continued "…Derp the squid!"

There were a few seconds of silence, but it was broken by Bonnie saying "Hah, 'Derp'."

Then Bonnie, Chica and Foxy started laughing hysterically. But Derp the squid (god I can't believe I just said that) didn't find it very funny and shouted "SILENCE! You shall not laugh at my face; I laugh at your face!"

Then Jac picked Derp up and tried to calm him down. Jac said to him "It's OK. We didn't mean to make fun of you." Jac looked at us and said "Right, guys?" Bonnie, Chica and Foxy just nodded their heads, not wanting to upset Jac. Then she said "Good. Now why don't we introduce ourselves to our new family member?"

Jac put Derp down as he said "Yes. I'd like to know my new subjects."

So, I took a deep breath and introduced myself to him. "Hello. My name is Freddy Fazbear, the head animatronic in the pizzeria." I pointed to Bonnie and the others and continued "And these are my friends Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." They all waved at the squid, still amused about the whole 'Derp' thing.

Then I pointed at Mike and Eli and said "These are our night guards Mike and Eli." They both waved at Derp and said "Hi." Then I finally pointed at Jac and said "And that's the woman that gave us and you artificial intelligence, Jac." Derp looked back to see Jac wave at him and say "Hello, Derp. Welcome to the pizzeria."

Derp then looked back at us and said "Well, It's nice to get to know my new roommates." After he said that, Derp got off the table and said to us "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get acquainted with my surroundings." Chica said to him "Do you want me to make you a pizza?" Then Derp looked back and said to Chica "Well, I don't really eat 'land' food but, I think I can make an exception." Derp continued to walk down the hall as he said "Call me when the pizza is ready so I can possibly ridicule your cooking later."

When Derp finally got out of the dining area, Chica went to me after giving Derp a look of disgust behind his back. Chica said to me "We're gonna have to get used to him aren't we?" I replied "Yes."

Then Chica said under her breath "Crap." Chica then went to the kitchen to make the pizza.

I have to admit, I was kind of nervous about Derp as well. Because, despite Chica's question, this was exactly how it went with us introducing ourselves with the…'other' ones.

God, I really don't want them in my head right now. They were that bad.

Little did I know, that…they were soon about to return to my life.

**I'm back. :)**

**Hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving (I know I had). I'm sure the turkey was delish (even though I...don't really eat turkey. Yeah call me wierd.)**

**Anyways, while you guys had some quality time with your families, I was just finishing up this chapter.**

**BTW, Derp the squid is once again not my original character (even though I love SkyDoesMinecraft to death.) It was once again an OC Lust-Dragoon (Now known as BewilderForce) made for me. Another one of his OC's will come in due time, but for now, get yourself aquainted with Derp, I'm sure you guys will be great friends. :)**

**Anyways, I hope this series will get the same, possibly even MORE support than the last story did.**

**Heaven OUT-****_ Time for more random things_**


	2. Ch2 Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Old Enemies

When Chica finished making the pizza, she called Derp over to the dining area. Derp returned to the dining area with a long pipe that looked like it was painted gold just recently with a tiny plastic ball that was painted blue on the top.

Bonnie asked him "Uhh, Derp, where did you get that pipe?" Derp answered "Well, it used to be a pipe that was just lying on the ground, but I made it into my royal scepter." He held it up so that everyone can see it. Everyone looked at it with a confused look on their faces, wondering where in the hell did Derp get the paint and skills to make it.

Chica then said "Well, I just finished making the pizza. Sit on one of the tables if you want some." So, Derp sat on one of the tables as Chica gave him a slice of pizza.

Derp inspected it thoroughly, making sure it wasn't poisonous, and then put down his 'scepter' and picked the pizza up with two of his tentacles. He slowly took a bite and realized that the pizza actually tasted really good and took another bite.

After the squid finished his pizza slice, Chica asked him "Did you like it?" Derp answered "Well, I have to admit, it was…pretty delicious."

Apparently Chica's pizzas are so good that even sea animals like it. And our chef's pizzas just…suck.

After we were done with a few slices of pizza, we all went to our usual activities. Bonnie went to the backstage to practice his fighting skills, Chica went to the kitchen to organize the ingredients, and Foxy went to Pirate Cove to watch the Goonies again on his monitor, while Mike, Eli, and Jac went to the security room.

I stayed with Derp in the dining area reading a book, while Derp was fiddling with his decorated pipe. After about 5 minutes Derp said to me "So, Freddy was it? You've been here for a…long time, huh?" I closed my book to look at him and answered "Well, yea. I've been living here all my life."

"Well, technically I've lived here all my life too so, I guess I know how you feel."

"No no, I'm not talking about having my A.I here."

I looked up to the roof as I continued "I was planned here, built here. My creator was so determined into building us that…he very rarely rested. He didn't stop to take a break until finally…we were finished.

I looked down at the ground with a grimmer look on my face and continued "However, Barry wasn't really healthy without the rest. He became so sick that, we only had a couple months to know him. And, during those couple of months, we knew that Barry was the sweetest man we ever met. He loved us like we were his own. But, unfortunately, good things…never last forever.

Derp walked closer to me as I continued "Barry died…a few months later." Then, after the speech, I went silent, thinking about Barry.

Derp said to me "Well, I'm sure that he was a…pretty decent person."

I ignored the fact that Derp called Barry 'decent' and continued "Funny thing, Barry was…technically born here. This place used to be a motel, but it got shut down because it was outmatched by a new motel across the street.

I got a little nervous when I said "Actually, that…almost happened to us.

"It was the year 1987 and we were all doing our usual stuff. Then, some of the employees put in four large boxes our size. We suspected that they were new instruments for our band. But, when they opened them up, they were actually…our biggest fears. They were…new versions of us.

"They all looked like they were from a stupid circus. They had tons of make-up on and looked like porcelain dolls. But the humans thought they looked more 'kid-friendly', but we thought they were no good right from the start. And we were right.

"The new Freddy Fazbear, or Toy Freddy as he liked to call himself, was not like me at all. He was greedy, selfish, and thinks he can just rule the entire freakin' would just because he was the main star. And his friends were no fun either.

"Toy Bonnie always acted like a pretty rich boy. He always acted like he was the 'cute' one and always tried to keep his 'good looks' in tact, despite the fact that he was going through the vent every night.

"Toy Chica always acted like a spoiled brat. She was always complaining about how 'unclean' we were and always bragging about how 'sexy' she was.

"Toy Foxy was the creepiest of them all. Toy Foxy wasn't even a he; it was a 'she'. And we always called her Mangle, because she was always getting torn up by the kids. And by torn up…I mean…TORN UP! She looked like a mutation with a spider and a white, porcelain wolf gone…terribly wrong. Her endoskeleton and wires were shown EVERYWHERE and she was missing an eye as well.

"But what was REALLY weird about her was that…she had a crush on Foxy.

"Mangle was ALL OVER Foxy. Always trying to get a piece of him, and always trying to get him to love her just as much as she loves him. But Foxy wouldn't let her and was always trying to avoid Mangle every chance he got. And with those chances he got, Mangle always tried to ruin that chance.

"And that wasn't even all of them. There was this kid named Balloon Boy, or BB for short, which was supposed to be the animatronic at Kids Cove, the kid-friendly version of Pirate Cove. And there was this…thing in one of the gift boxes at Kids Cove. I don't remember entirely what that thing was because…it had this…strange power to…mind control us. Thanks to that thing we were forced to take orders from the replacements. But, before we could do the orders, they would so horrible things to us.

I got a little chocked up when I continued "They would…tear us apart. It was…the worst experience of my life. Me and my family would be tortured…every single night. Thanks to them…we looked like what the replacements were…monsters.

"My arms and legs had gigantic holes in them and my face looked…completely different. My mouth was broken and my eyes looked like they were about to come out of my sockets. But…I didn't care about me; I cared about my friends, who were no better than me.

"A large part of Bonnie's face was completely torn off, showing his endoskeleton face, and only the bottom half of his mouth was still intact. His right arm was torn off and the rest of his parts looked completely demolished. \

"Chica's mouth looked like a sharks jaw. It was completely torn up, showing a lot of her endoskeleton teeth. Her eyes also became dark and grim and both of her forearms were torn off.

"And Foxy had holes were even worse than now. His teeth looked like the color of wood and sometimes his eyes would go completely black. And, thanks to the mind control spell, we couldn't get help from the night guard, back when we thought the night guards were endoskeletons. We were forced to put them in the suits and, when Foxy had to jump at the night guard, he would shout "FREEDOM!" every time he had to do it. But to no avail.

"And, at the end of the night, they would luck us in the supplies room and leave us there until the next night came. We didn't even know why they wanted to rule over us in the first place. We just knew that they were cruel, selfish and evil!

"But, after a few weeks passed, there were some…accidents. One was the Bite of 87' where Foxy had too much of the new animatronics and went on a rampage, biting a little girl's frontal lobe off in the process. But…there was another incident.

"On Friday, November 11, 1987, four children were led to a dark alleyway behind the pizzeria. They were led by an employee, who managed to get inside Golden Freddy, one of my other friends, and trick the children into giving them a 'special treat'. But, the treat was far from special. When the children weren't looking, the employee grabbed a dagger and…murdered the children. Then he…stuffed them…inside one of our…spare suits.

"After that incident, the place was closed down for over 10 years. Luckily, the replacements were scrapped and melted down, and we were kept in hopes of the place opening again. So, we were fixed and were back in business, and the replacements were…never to be seen again.

"Which is why, it is my duty, as the leader, to protect my family from having that incident EVER AGAIN."

Once I was finished with my story, I finally regained focus and noticed Derp, who…was sleeping on my lap.

After I looked at Derp, I sighed, realizing that he probably didn't hear the story all the way through.

Then I heard something bang in one of the hallways. So, I gently put Derp down on one of the tables and checked out what the noise was. Once I got down the hallway I noticed one of the walkways had some…wires on it.

I followed the path of, for some reason, sticky wires and finally made it to my destination, which was the alleyway.

I saw a white figure that was crawling somewhere, leaving a path of some sticky wires behind. I followed the figure to the end of the alleyway.

And I…immediately wished I shouldn't have.

Because, when I reached the end of the alleyway, I saw all of the Toys that almost replaced us. I realized that the white figure was Mangle and she was talking to the rest of the Toys.

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were supposed to be DEAD! They don't even have a dent on them! And why do they have to be HERE?! I don't want my friends to be hurt again! I have to do something!

I hid from them, still being able to hear their conversation. I could hear Toy Freddy say to Mangle "Welcome back to Earth, Mangle."

Then Mangle said "Sorry, I went so deep inside, boss. It's just that I wanted to see how those brats were doing now. And plus…I REALLY wanted to see my Foxy-Woxy!"

"(sigh) Look Mangle. I just want to…make something clear to you. And that something…

Toy Freddy leaned closer to Mangle as he continued "…is that no one likes that stupid mutt but you."

Toy Freddy's statements made Mangle do a rough "Humph!" and not say anything else.

Once Toy Freddy put his back straight again, Toy Bonnie walked up to him and said "Can we go back to the lab now? These dirty fumes are making my colors fade!" Toy Bonnie then took out sky blue nail polish out of his blue and pink bag and painted his arm so that it won't look faded.

Toy Freddy answered "Soon enough, Bonnie…but remember… we still have some…'unfinished business' to do."

When Toy Freddy finished his sentence, I heard a voice say behind me "Hello, there." I looked behind me to see that Balloon boy spotted me. He said "Balloon?" as he tried to hand me one of his many balloons from his left hand.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I looked back, only to see all of the Toys look at me. Toy Freddy, who was the one who tapped me on the shoulder, said "Long time so see, huh scrapheap?"

**Well, never thought you'd see those guys in the story huh? (actually, you probably did)**

**So you have just been introduced to the villians of the story. You can call them a little cheesy if you want, but I'm proud to make them. **

**And I don't know if "scrapheap" is going to be what the Toys call the gang all the time or not but I'll work on what they'll call them later.**

**And also, as you all know, this is the month of a very special thing.**

**CHRIIIIIISSSSSSTMAAAASSSSSS!**

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year!**_

**I absolutely LOVE Christmas! Everything from decorating the Christmas Tree to being given presents from either your loved ones or Jolly Old Saint Nick, Christmas is and always will be my favorite holiday.**

**And since it's Christmas time of course there will be Winter Break coming soon in a couple weeks. Which means not only to I get to celebrate the lovely holiday, I also will get some time to is good because, revently, I've been having some problems lately.**

**See, I've been having trouble in school lately and my parents have been fighting alot to. I just hope that the magic of Christmas will come through and help me out.**

**And your guy's support will be part with that magic.**

**So, as always, keep on with the nice reviews and keep on being awesome!**

**Heaven OUT-****_ With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you "Be good of cheer"_**


	3. Ch3 The Most Stupid Things

Chapter 3: The Most Stupid Things

All of the Toys stared at me for a couple of seconds until Toy Freddy said "So, I see that you managed to… clean up a bit while we were away…sadly."

I said, while breathing heavily in fear "W-what…are y-you doing here; you w-ere supposed to be…scrapped." Toy Freddy laughed and said "Haven't you realized by now, scrapheap? We've always been, and always will be, one step ahead."

Then he crossed his arms and said "Mangle?" Then Mangle manage to...the first of the many random things you'll see in this story…Mangle shooting our some sticky wires out of her wrists like Spiderman and managing to tie me up.

…Of course.

I was about as confused as you guys are right now, so, while I was struggling I said "W-wait how did y-"I was interrupted by Mangle shooting the 'webs' over my mouth so I couldn't speak.

I made some muffled statements at the Toys while struggling as much as I could. Toy Freddy said "That should do it. Now we are able to ignore his obnoxious voice."

Mangle said "Well, thanks to the professor's chips, we are able to do things like THIS!" Mangle then shot a wire web randomly, accidentally getting it on Toy Chica.

Toy Chica got angry and yelled "UGH, Mangle what the hell?! You got all this crap all over me, you klutz! Aw man, how will I ever get this off of me?! It's gonna take me FOREVER to get this off! I mean, webs are, like, SUPER hard to get rid of! OMG how will ANY of the kids like me if I have webs ALL OVER me?! Like, OMG how will this get by when we take over the pizzeria? OMG, like, I now look like scrapheap, wasteland, jaws and junk pile COMBINED! Like, I-" Toy Chica then was interrupted by Toy Freddy tapping her shoulder and saying "Look, Chica can you just do me one little favor and um…shut up."

Then Toy Freddy looked at the webs on Toy Chica and said "Besides, I can fix this."

After he said that, his hands started to glow a bright orange color, like me with my powers. Toy Freddy put his glowing hand close to the web and made the web glow orange and decay.

Toy Freddy had…psychic powers…just like ME!

I then used my powers to break my bonds. Once that was done, I got up when Toy Freddy noticed me. He said "Well, I see you have abilities as well, but no matter. We have more power than you could ever have."

Toy Freddy raised his orange glowing hand and made me paralyzed. I tried to use my powers, but it was no use; I was completely frozen.

As Toy Freddy was keeping my body frozen, he said "And there is NOTHING you can do to stop us."

Then a voice said "You sure about that, porcelain face?"

The voice was Bonnie, and he was with Chica, Foxy, Mike, Eli, and Jac. Foxy said "Wha' do ye think yer' doin'? Let 'im go!" But then Foxy's worst nightmare happened.

Mangle noticed him and yelled "FOXY WOXY!"

Foxy noticed Mangle noticing him and immediately started running away. Mangle yelled while chasing him "BABY! COME BACK! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO RECAP!" Foxy yelled back "WE HAVE NOTHIN'!"

While the Toys were distracted by Mangle chasing Foxy, Eli said "OK I have NO idea what is happening right now." Mike said "You and me both."

Jac walked up and said "What are you guys doing here? You were supposed to be scrapped!" Then Chica said "And in other words DEAD!"

Toy Bonnie walked up to them and said "Why should we tell you anything? You are the ones who make us look like a lion tamers. And lion tamers have absolutely NO sense of fashion."

Bonnie said "Yea, like you ever had any."

Before Toy Bonnie could unleash his anger, Toy Freddy said to him "Bonnie, why don't you show wasteland how it's done?" Toy Bonnie then said "You got it boss."

Toy Bonnie put his hand in his bag and pulled out a perfume bottle with a label that said "Final Flame" He then sprayed it on himself and his paws started glowing red.

Toy Bonnie said "How cute am I now?" Then the red aura on his paws immediately turned into gigantic fire.

Toy Bonnie then shot fire balls at Bonnie and Mike, Eli and Jac get out of the way. Bonnie then starts dodging the fire balls as best as he can.

While Bonnie and the Toy were fighting, Toy Freddy then said to Toy Chica "Chica, you go and join the fight to.

Toy Chica then started to get into a cheerleader position. She then stared at Chica and spread her arms out while she said "Ready?" and then clapped her hands when she said "OK."

Toy Chica then started doing tumbles and going towards Chica. Chica dodged her attack but Toy Chica managed to stretch her arm out to Chica and grab her by her arm.

Apparently, Toy Chica gained the power of Elasticity. She can stretch every part of her body as long as she wants and won't feel any pain whatsoever.

Again, one of the many weird things in this story.

As the two Toys attacked Bonnie and Chica, Toy Freddy was still keeping me frozen. Toy Freddy put his attention on me again and said "And as for you." But, then Foxy came and accidentally bumped into Toy Freddy, causing him to lose focus on his powers and free me.

Toy Freddy quickly pushed Foxy off of him just as Mangle came to find Foxy. Once she got a glimpse at Foxy she immediately shot a web at Foxy, making him unable to move.

Mangle said to Foxy "Don't worry Foxy Woxy. You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Foxy said "I ha' no feelin's ta begin with!"

"Just admit it Foxy. You love me."

"No I don'!"

"Yes…you…DO!"

Mangle then went crazy and grabbed Foxy by her webs.

Once I was able to control my body again, I managed to break Foxy from the webs and make him run away from Mangle.

While he was running, Mangle yelled "You are going TO LOVE ME!" and tried to chase after him. But I managed to hit Mangle with one of my aura spheres, making her unconscious.

Then Toy Freddy got up and faced me. Toy Freddy said "You still don't get it, do you?" I said "What am I supposed to get?!"

Toy Freddy made his paws glow orange again and said "You will NEVER defeat us! We will destroy YOU!"

Toy Freddy then started shooting aura spheres at me as I did the same to him.

While we were fighting, Bonnie and Chica were still facing the two Toys. Mike, Eli and Jac were still watching from the side. Eli asked "Do you think they're gonna make it, Jac?" Jac replied "Of course! After what you did before, I'm sure they can conquer anything." Mike then said "Yea, what Jac said. We believe in them!"

But, Toy Bonnie used one of his fireballs that managed to hit Bonnie in the chest, causing him to be incredibly weak and have burn spots all over his body. Toy Chica managed to wrap Chica with her elastic arms and made her unconscious.

Once Mike saw what happened to Bonnie and Chica, he said "Whelp, I'll be inside. You guys enjoy the show."

Toy Freddy and I just kept on fighting each other. I made a shield to block Toy Freddy's attack. Then I countered with a punch to his stomach. But then, Toy Freddy threw a psychic boomerang at me, causing me to fall over like he did.

Once we both got up we shot psychic rays at each other. They both made contact with each other, making a bright, purple light in the middle. We both tried our best to make our rays make contact to our bodies. But, the more we tried, the brighter the purple light got.

Once the purple light got big enough, it started making an oval-like shape. It then started to make a gigantic swirl inside, and started looking more like a portal.

The portal looking light got so bright that it blinded both me and Toy Freddy's eyes. The light then suddenly started charging up power.

It kept charging up until it finally released its power.

The blow was so strong, that after I got hit, all I could see was darkness.

**Hello again, everyone**

**Sorry if the title is a little misleading, but I'm not very good at titles.**

**And, you finally got to meet Toy Chica. And now that you have, don't you wish you haven't?**

**Yea, I basically made an annoying brat, like Freddy said she was. She basically never shuts up until someone tells her to.**

**So, get used to it.**

**BTW if you're wondering what BB and Derp were doing during the fight, Derp was STILL sleeping and BB was just waiting in the sidelines until he was given orders by his boss.**

**He usually does that in his free time anyway.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it has a crappy title, and keep on with the nice support.**

**Heaven OUT-****_I mean, 'The Most Stupid Things' the hell?!_**


	4. Ch4 Sin Steele

Chapter 4: Sin Steele

When I woke up, all I could see was darkness. It was like I was still sleeping…but not.

"Is this…a dream?" I thought, getting up. Then, I saw a tiny, azure light in the distance, and right next to it was a violet light, a golden light, and a crimson light. They were all the same color as me and my friends.

"What are those?" I thought as I was walking towards the spheres of light. Strangely, when I was about three feet away from the spheres, the violet light came towards me. I assumed the light was supposed to represent Bonnie, seeing how it was the same color as his fur. I was tempted to touch it, so I slowly and gently touched the light.

When I touched it, the light suddenly began bouncing leaving a violet smoke-like trail behind. It kept bouncing higher and higher until it jumped so high that I couldn't see it. When it plummeted to the ground, it made a small explosion of the purple aura.

The once all the smoke-like aura cleared out, the purple light wasn't there. It must've exploded with the aura.

But then the golden light, which I assumed was representing Chica, came towards me as well. When I touched the light, it immediately grew wings made out of yellow aura and flew around me, leaving a yellow trail behind it. It kept flying in circles until it landed on the ground, disappearing on impact.

Next, was the crimson light, which was representing Foxy. Once I touched it, the light started floating in circles, leaving a trail behind as well. It kept on getting faster and faster until it went lightning speed, making the trail look like a full neon circle. Then the light kept zooming around me in loops until the trail finally dimmed and disappeared.

The final light was the azure light, which, of course, was representing me. I slowly touched it, wondering what my light would do. Once I touched the light, it spread some bright azure aura all around me.

While the aura was surrounding me, I felt myself getting drowsy. I tried my best to stay awake but, a couple seconds later, I was limp on the ground, but my eyes were still barely open. The last thing I saw were three silver lights that surrounded me. I could hear them say "Freddy! Freddy!" and repeating it over and over again until I lost consciousness.

When I finally woke up from the dream, I saw Mike, Eli, and Jac looking at me, at the same place the silver lights were. They were still saying "Freddy! Freddy!" until they noticed that I was awake.

When I finally got most of my vision back, Eli said "Freddy! You're awake!" I was still a little drowsy and my head was pounding, but I managed to say "H-hey guys." Then I looked around to see where the others were but they weren't in sight. So I asked "Where are the others? Where are the Toys?!" Jac answered "Don't worry, Freddy. The others are in the dining area. But…the Toys got away."

"What did they want from us?"

"I don't know. But all that we know is that they're back and they're coming for us."

After about a few seconds, I heard a large crashing sound. "What was that?!" I asked as I was getting up. Mike answered "Oh uh…yea. We…forgot to tell you."

Before Mike could finish, an unfamiliar voice said "HEY BABE! YOU GOT A HOT GLUE GUN ANYWHERE?! THE DUCK WANTS ME TO FIX HER STOVE THAT I MANAGED TO SLICE!" Jac replied "WHY DID YOU SLICE CHICA'S STOVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"I LIKE TO BREAK CRAP, BABE! IT'S A THING I DO!"

"LOOK, IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY WITH US, STOP SLICING THINGS ALL THE TIME! AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!"

I could hear footsteps going into the basement as the voice continued "Why should I stop?!" Then a strange figure with green eyes, cat ears, jet black hair, and a purple bandana over his mouth, appeared through the doorway and continued "That's what you are, babe."

Once he made his whole body into the room, I noticed that he had a purple cape over his shoulder with an orange shoulder pad, a black, unbuttoned shirt with an action bubble that said "Dog Wild" on its top left portion, black pants with a brown belt, purple jet boots, a silver ring on his right hand, and a gigantic sword being held in his left hand.

I whispered to Jac "What…the hell…is THAT?"

Jac walked up to the cat-like stranger and replied "Yea…Freddy. When you…and Toy Freddy…shot those psychic beams at each other, it uhh…created a portal from…another universe…and uhh…it sucked this guy in our universe. His name is Sin Steele." The stranger known as Sin Steele said "Sup."

I then went silent for a couple moments trying to soak in what Jac just said. Then, after a few silent moments, I said "I-is this gonna be a regular thing now. Are…random-ass creatures always gonna show up when something bad happens. I mean…I know my powers can be…unpredictable but…I don't want strange people from different friggin' universes popping up into my life every time something like this happens, OK. So I think I'm just gonna get some pizza trying to get the fact that I let this incredibly weird stranger in my life." Then I left the room.

While I was leaving, Sin said "Well, screw you to then." Then Eli said to him "Now don't be like that. Freddy a cool guy once you get to know him. After all, he did bring you to this world in the first place, and you seem to like it here."

"Yeah, Yeah, but I just don't think he's the type of guy I want to hang out with. I mean, he's all…nice."

When I got to the kitchen to get myself some pizza, I saw the stove being completely torn apart, most likely by Sin. I then saw the clock and saw that it was 5:55! "CRAP! Guys come on we gotta get in position!"

I called the others to get into position before the clock reached six AM. But little did we know, at about 5:59, all of the Toys were behind the pizzeria again planting some sort of electronic device to the wall.

While Toy Freddy was planting the device, Balloon Boy walked up to him and asked "Freddy, are you sure this is the right way to defeat the imposters?" Then Toy Freddy turned to him and said "Balloon Boy, do you want the imposters to destroy the pizzeria?"

"N-no, of course I don't!"

"Then be a good boy and follow my orders."

Then Toy Freddy continued to plant the device. Once that was done Toy Freddy turned to the others and said "It is done. We can now go back to the lab knowing that our mission is finally complete."

But, then Mangle asked "I don't know Freddy. I don't want my Foxy Woxy to get hurt." Toy Freddy replied "Don't worry, Mangle, we have other plans for Foxy in the future. But, as far as I know…" He then turned back to the pizzeria and continued "…the old Freddy Fazbear…is GONE." He then put an evil grin on his face as the clock turned to 6:00.

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter; school's just been kicking me in the butt…again. ****L**

**But, luckily I became sick today so that I could finish this.**

**YAY FOR SICK DAYS! :D**

**And I'm later getting some pizza to (Thanks mom****J****).**

**It's a Friday miracle!**

**Also, and I know this is REALLY off topic, but, I really want to do a Pokémon fanfic sometime.**

**I don't know why, it's just that I've been playing and watching a lot of Pokémon stuff lately and I really want to write about my life at the Unova region.**

**Or write a fanfic about this really awesome deviantart artist named Nini, or Ninibleh, or, in the Pokémon world, Ninichu.**

**Here's the link to her main deviantart **

**And her Pokémon art page:**

**She used to make the most awesome Pokémon art, but now she focuses on her main deviantart page. She hasn't uploaded any Pokémon art in over a year now, and that makes me kinda sad****L****. But I'm not complaining because her other content is awesome too, she even made a FNAF thing recently (See, I'm not COMPLETELY off topic)**

**And plus I never even meet her, so I can't really talk her into doing Pokémon content again. And plus I'm only 13 so. (I know that is gonna shock a lot of people, but now you know why my grammar is mediocre)**

**Anyways, I've been talking WAY too much so I'm just gonna patiently wait for my pizza to arrive.**

**Heaven OUT-****_Please don't judge me by age._**


	5. Ch5 Broken Hearts

Chapter 5: Broken Hearts

While the others and I were doing our normal routine, Derp was trying to entertain the kids. He was programmed to sit on the special birthday table and entertain the birthday kid. And, surprisingly, that seemed to work.

The birthday boy was really into the sea, and Derp was the perfect friend for him. The boy loved Derp and Derp…kind of loved him to, even though he's not allowed to show it.

But, as good as the business was that day; NOTHING could prepare us from what happened next.

It was around midnight and Mike, Eli, and Sin were already here. See, to make sure Sin doesn't cause trouble in the pizzeria during work-hours, Mike and Eli took Sin in. And, to make sure that Sin doesn't cause trouble in the house, Mike and Eli made Sin watch a bunch of violence-sex movies. And it worked (no surprise there).

When we activated, I said "Hey Mike. Hi Eli." Then I looked at Sin staring at me with an angry look on his face, and I decided to go get some pizza to get Sin off my mind.

I honestly…really didn't like Sin. He's a big trouble-maker that won't help us at all, and I didn't think that Sin liked me either. It seemed like my powers…didn't pull through for me with him.

Since Sin STILL didn't fix Chica's stove, the Fazbear Company had to order Papa John's pizza in order to feed the kids. The kids seemed to like Papa John's more than our pizza anyway.

So, I just grabbed some frozen pizza and put it in the microwave. Once the pizza was finished, I just ate it in the kitchen, not wanting to see Sin.

I was halfway through the pizza slice when I heard a voice say "You OK, Fred?" The voice was Mike and Eli was behind him. They both walked into the room as I answered "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

When Mike and Eli reached me Eli said "It's about Sin…isn't it?" I finished eating my pizza slice and said "Well…yea. He's just does nothing but cause trouble for us." Mike said "Yea…I'm not really fond of him either." Eli asked him "Why?"

Mike turned to Eli and answered "Did you even SEE the way he talked to Jac?! He's totally trying to steal her."

I said to Mike "So, you're…jealous?" Mike immediately said "NO. No, I didn't say that."

Eli said "Yeah, Mike. You…kinda did."

Mike said to both of us "You both got it all wrong, I'm NOT jealous of Sin!" We both stared at Mike, thinking he would confess eventually.

After a few silent moments Mike finally said "Alright, I'm jealous, OK?"

Eli and I chuckled at Mike, and Mike eventually chuckled a little too.

…Is it me or are we acting like girls in a sleepover party?

After we laughed, I stopped to hear a strange beeping sound. It sounded like it was near a wall. I used my powers to find out wear that sound was coming from as the sound beeped faster and faster.

After a few quick seconds, I found out what the sound was.

The sound came from…a BOMB!

I immediately grabbed Mike, Eli and Derp, who was fiddling with his staff while we were talking, and I immediately went to go get the others. While I was pulling Mike and Eli by their arms and Derp on my shoulder, Mike asked "W-what are you doing?!" Derp then said "Yes! What is this nonsense! I was trying to get my royal nap!" I said to them both "Just hold on to me!"

But, when I got to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, they were all huddling together in the far corner of the dining area with Sin…and Golden Freddy was right beside them.

Before I could react…the bomb went off…and everything was black.

I woke up in a square room, with 6 children around me. I realized that I had a large cake in my hand and a different top hat. I felt like…I was in a totally new pizzzeria!

I was admiring the room when I realized that some of the kids were having a fit, and that they had empty plates. I realized that they must want cake, so I gave a slice to each kid, and they all felt better.

As I was feeding cake to the children, I noticed a little boy outside of the building, crying. I tried to see what was wrong, but I suddenly began slowing down. Then I saw a purple limousine park near the boy, and a man with a purple hood and a knife.

I knew what the man was trying to do and tried to stop them but I was too slow. I could hear a deep voice slowly saying "Save Him. Save Him.". But then, right before my eyes, the man plunged the knife through the crying boy.

The boy then turned completely white and had tear stains still on his face, as the purple murderer got back into the car and drove away.

After the murder, I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in a gray room with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy sleeping next to me. I got up to see that I was in Jac's van, I know because, Jac keeps a lot of electronic stuff just in case something like…that happens.

As I was admiring the van, a voice behind me said "You sure you can stand up after that event?" The voice was Sin and he had bruises on his face and burn marks all over his clothes.

I turned to him and said, with my arms crossed "Speak for yourself." Sin walked to the back door and said "Well…the reason I ask you that question is because…of this." Then he opened the back doors to reveal the pizzeria…entirely destroyed.

I was heartbroken at the sight. The pizzeria was completely torn apart and there was police tape all around the area. I couldn't believe this happened to me.

My home…was gone.

I just stared at the scene, heartbroken, when I asked Sin "W-why did you have to show me t-this?" Sin looked at the scene and answered "I thought you might want to see this…to get a last look at the pizzeria before you move into…well, I don't know…an apartment or something."

I turned to Sin, a single drop of oil rolling down my eye, and said "Why…in the living hell…would you think that looking at the worst, possible thing that has ever happened to me…make me feel better?"

Sin noticed that I was crying and said to me "Oh…I-I didn't think you-" I interrupted him by saying "You didn't think what, Sin? You didn't think that I would be upset at something like THIS?!"

Then I walked closer to him, oil now flowing down my face. "WE HAVE LIVED IN THE PIZZERIA ALL OUR LIVES! AND UNLIKE YOUR UNIVERSE, SIN, WE ACTUALLY GET SAD AFTER WE LOST THE ONLY PLACE THAT WE REALLY KNEW! WE ACTUALLY CRY TO SEE OUR ONLY HOME IN ASHES! WE ACTUALLY DON'T BREAK EVERY GOD DAMN THING IN SIGHT! AND WE CARE AND PROTECT EACH OTHER AT ALL COST! AND LOOKING AT THE RUINS OF OUR ONLY HOME IS REALLY HEARTBREAKING FOR US! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT, SIN STEELE?! DID YOU EVER FREAKING THINK OF THAT?!"

Sin then made his voice softer as he said to me "I…I'm…I don't know what to say but…I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

My voice became lower as I said, "Of course you don't know. You don't know anything about us. For now on just stay away from me and my family."

Then I stormed off, not looking back at Sin or my family's destroyed home. Then, after I was out of sight from Sin, I sat down, put my paws over my eyes and started sobbing into them.

But, someone was watching us. Guess who it was. That's right; the Toys.

After Toy Freddy saw that I was alive through his x-ray binoculars (don't ask), he had a huge, angry frown on his face. He then said to himself "That damn bear is still alive!" But, he then calmed down when he saw my pain and said "Well, at least we broke his spirit."

Toy Freddy turned to the other Toys and said "We need something even bigger to get rid of those pieces of junk." Toy Bonnie then said "How do we do that? We destroyed his only home. And that does NOT look like it's going to be in any beauty magazines anytime soon."

After Toy Freddy silently said to himself "No shit it isn't. It's a building." He said to Toy Bonnie "Well…I guess we have to rely on…Mari."

**Well…that escalated quickly.**

**Anyways, it took me like three days to complete this. One reason is because I didn't really know what to do.**

**But, I managed to make the chapter long enough to make you guys happy.**

**Now, I got some good news!**

**I am proud to announce that I just uploaded the first chapter of my new story, 'Pokémon: Heaven's Legend'!**

**If you guys are Pokémon fans, like me, you can check it out for yourself.**

**Just don't try to search it in the Pokémon fanfiction section manually, we all know that new stories are just gonna keep pouring in when you try.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**

**Heaven OUT-****_I'm sorry, Freddy. ;(_**


	6. Ch6 Upgrades

Chapter 6: Upgrades

I was still sobbing in my paws, and Sin didn't come to see me once. I was glad he didn't come to make me feel better, because I knew he couldn't.

But Golden Freddy did, as he used his pitch black aura to tap my shoulder, since he's unable to move. Golden always had powers, like I do. I didn't know why, but I didn't really question it that much either.

Anyway, I turned to see Golden's limbless body next to me. I heard him say to me "Hello, Freddy."

I turned my body towards him, wiping my oily eyes. Golden continued "You don't look very joyous. Is it about the restaurant getting obliterated?"

I continued wiping my eyes as I replied "Y-yea. *sniff* I…I j-just don't know w-what to do." Some more oil came out of my eyes as Golden used his aura to pat me on the back.

He then said "There. There child. It is difficult to cooperate with the fact that our home is nonexistent. But, there is hope." He used his black aura to point at my chest as he continued "And that hope is you."

I looked up to Golden as I said "B-but…I don't know how I-" I was interrupted by Golden saying "Freddy…in the explosion, you used your force shield to protect Michael, Elijah and the squid." I got confused and said "I did? I…don't remember doing anything." Then Golden said "Exactly! If you are capable of activating your shield without even making an attempt, you are capable of doing even more extraordinary things."

Then Golden gave me an idea that he had in mind. I thought it was…really stupid…but I thought it was a really good plan. So, when it became Wednesday morning, I revised what Golden said to the others once they finally woke up.

"OK, so we get Jac to make some chips using some of the technology Barry used, and the updated technology that Jac has, that way it won't take as long to make them. The three chips will make you have powers that are similar to mine. Bonnie will have the power of super strength and high jumping. Bonnie could use them to break through walls, jump over obstacles, and turn his already great fighting skills into groundbreaking fighting skills…literally.

"Chica will have the ability of flight, which will allow her to dodge Toy Chica's elastic limbs very easily. Chica will also gain the ability to see things from very far away distances, so she can spot people while she's flying and go after them.

"And last but not least, Foxy, who will have the ability of super speed. Foxy can run pretty fast normally, but with the chip inside of him, he could run faster than a cheetah…at least I think he could. Foxy could chase down the Toys, and dodge Mangle's web attacks very easily.

"When Jac finishes the chips and puts them inside you, we can all defeat the Toys before they can get to do…whatever the hell they're trying to do to us. So, what do you guys think?"

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mike, Eli, and Jac all looked at me like I was crazy for like 10 seconds.

Then, Bonnie said "Umm…Freddy, even through ALL that we have been through…that's stupid."

Foxy continued "Yea. Bon has a poin' thar, cap'n."

Chica continued "It just seems kinda…unbelievable."

I looked at the other animatronics and said "Really?" Then Eli spoke up and said "Well…I don't think it's THAT ridiculous." Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at him as Eli continued, awkwardly "Umm. I-I mean that's just a human's point of view. And…I read a lot of comic books so…I personally think it's a pretty cool idea." After the animatronics stared at him some more, Eli just looked to the ground and kept quiet.

But, Mike spoke up and said "Well…I honestly don't think it's a bad idea either. You guys can be like…like the Fantastic Four." I looked at both of them happily and said "You really think so? I mean…I have no idea who the Fantastic Four are but…they sound pretty cool."

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance!" said a voice. The voice was, apparently, Derp, who was probably sleeping in the front of the van when he heard our idea. When we heard Derp's voice, we all looked at him as he continued "I can be the brave leader that saves the day and gets all of the attention through-out all of the adventure, and gets all the ladies." Then he started smiling while looking up at the sky.

While he was dreaming about…squid women…I just said "OK then. So, Jac you start making the chips." Jac replied "On it." And she started walking to the lab part of the van…which is apparently REALLY big.

But, Bonnie started looking at me and said "W-wait. Are we actually agreeing with this?!" I looked at the other animatronics and said "Anyone else have a better idea?" Every one of the animatronics raised their hands. But I ignored them and said "I didn't think so."

Now, I know that might sound REALLY out of character for an animatronic who entertains kids by day, and reads books my night. But, it was Golden's idea, and I don't deny ANY of his ideas.

Why? Well…have you SEEN him? He may act polite, but when you stare into his black eyes for a whole second, you will die faster than Foxy running down the left hallway.

And plus, Golden's never been wrong, so I always trust him. And, he has very good magic skills, so he will be able to help us a lot. Even though…his aura is black, I mean…not the racist kind of black, but…well, never mind. I-it's nothing.

Anyway, it usually took about three months to make chips that give animatronics super powers, but, thanks to Jac's updated technology, it took about three hours. I don't really know how that's possible but, it's making chips that make animatronics have super powers, what do you expect.

When Jac finally finished the chips, she came into the back of the truck and started putting the chips into Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

Thank God that, Jac put them to sleep mode, or else it would be…kind of…awkward.

After about, twenty minutes, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy woke up from sleep mode. I came into the lab to see if the chips worked.

When I looked at the others looking pretty excited, I asked Jac "Do you think it worked?" Jac replied "I'm glad you asked." Then, she moved her mouth closer to the mike on the desk and said "OK guys, show Freddy what you can do."

Then, they all had a grin on their faces as Bonnie started cracking his knuckles and started staring at the van wall. He readied his fist, got his hand to glow a dark purple, and smashed through the van, causing a huge hole showing the pizzeria parking lot.

I looked at the hole, amazed as Chica started looking at the hole. Then her arms started to glow a bright golden color and quickly morphed into robotic wings. She then started running towards the hole, readying her wings. When she got near the hole she flapped her wings and flew right out of the broken wall.

We all went out of the truck and saw Chica soaring into the afternoon sky, leaving a bright yellow streak behind. After a few seconds of flying, Chica looked for a parking spot to land on and started gently floating back to the ground.

That's when Foxy came out of the van and started running in large circles. He started running faster and faster until his large, crimson streak turned into a large, active circle. Then, Bonnie jumped into the circle and started jumping up and down inside. He started jumping higher and higher until he was in the rays of the bright sun. While he was falling to the ground, he readied his glowing violet fist, aiming it to the ground, while Foxy ran out of the way. When Bonnie's fist hit the ground, it made a giant crash, breaking the concrete road and making a huge, violet fog.

As the purple fog faded, I stared at all the animatronics, who were standing next to each other, while saying to Jac "Yep…it worked."

Meanwhile, Sin was hiding in the bushes, watching us. He was too ashamed to show his face to us, because I was so mad at him the day before.

While he was watching us, he noticed some other bushes rustling near him. Sin quickly sneaked away from the rustling bush, thinking it was the Toys trying to cause trouble again. And he was right.

The Toys were watching us, with Toy Freddy having an evil grin on his face. He said to the other Toys "Looks like Mari is going to have fun with them." Then he turned to the others and said "OK, so they have some upgrades as well…but we still are a million times stronger than them. So we can wait till the professor gives the signal and then we can get them and let Mari do his magic." Then he noticed Mangle staring at Foxy with a relaxed look on her face.

Toy Freddy looked at her and said "Mangle…you can do you sightseeing later, right now we've got a job to do." Mangle looked at him and said "But, he's just so…dreamy now that he's got his super speed."

Toy Freddy put on an angry look on his face and said "Mangle! There is no time dreaming about stupid rats like him! Get your head in the game and listen to what I have to say!" Toy Freddy got closer to Mangle as he said "Or else Mari will have to get an early visitor."

That statement made Mangle forget about Foxy and put all her focus on him.

After Mangle regained her focus, Toy Freddy calmed down and said to the others "Alright, now that we know that scrapheap and his gang are getting prepares, we must make sure that they know they weren't prepared enough."

Then, Toy Chica got her elbow caught in a spider web. She then freaked out and said "OH M-" She was interrupted by Toy Freddy closing her beak with his paw. Toy Freddy said to her "You really can't keep quiet, can you?"

Luckily, Sin overheard he conversation and he started listening to their plan all the way through.

**Guess who's not dead. That's right.**

**It's a Christmas miracle, right?**

**Sorry this took SO long to write, I just got some stuff finished in school and didn't really have time to write. (Our fanfic writers at work)**

**Anyways, I think I'm going to take a little break from writing and focus on spending Christmas with my parents and siblings.**

**I'm sure every content creator is going to take SOME sort of break, so you might not be really surprised.**

**And, just a little thing I need to tell you guys. Yes, I'm still working on my Pokémon fanfiction. I just wanted to focus on my main fanfic for right now.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna relax for a little while, and, as always, you guys keep being awesome!**

**Heaven OUT-****_Merry Christmas_**


	7. Ch7 The Break In

Chapter 7: The Break In

We were all still in Jac's van, thinking up a plan to get rid of the Toys without causing attention to the other humans. Because Mike and Eli told me that super heroes ALWAYS keep their identity a secret to keep our loved ones safe…even though robots don't HAVE relatives…but, either way, I don't want the pizzeria to be destroyed for good, having it in ashes is bad enough.

So, we all kept on coming up with ideas to defeat the Toys without giving our identities away. And…they were all bad…really, really bad.

NONE of us had a good idea to keep our identities a secret, mostly because we were all pretty tired and didn't get sleep for about 12 hours. So, we just sat around doing nothing for the past 30 minutes out of boredom.

That is, until Derp went into the lab after polishing his "staff". He noticed that we weren't making a plan, he said to us "Umm…I don't mean to intrude on your relaxing, but…actually I am going to intrude. What are you doing?!"

Chica looked at him and said "We…are dumb. We can't come up with…ANYTHING that could help us." Derp looked at us, confused and said "Why don't you use that technology for..." Then he looked up at the roof, looking over his thoughts.

While he was thinking, Derp said things like "Well…putting costumes on you would look stupid…and would probably wear off while you fight."

After about 15 seconds of thinking, Derp finally snapped his tentacle and said "I got it!" He then looked at us and said "Why don't we ask Jac to create an invisibility shield that Freddy can use? That way it would be easy to fight while keeping out of sight from humans."

W-wait…was he actually being…SMART?! Huh…WOW.

Shocked by his smart idea, we all looked at each other until I said "Well…that could…actually work!" Then, Bonnie said "Huh…for an animatronic named Derp, that's…actually a pretty good plan." Derp smiled and bowed while saying "Thank you, Sir Bonnie."

But, I looked at Derp and said "Well…Jac and the others are sleeping right now, so we can't ask her right now." Then Foxy looked at me and asked "Well…why can' we wake 'er up?" I looked at Foxy and said "Because, we shouldn't wake them up after a day of hard work. We're gonna have to do this ourselves." Bonnie said "W-wait we can't make something like that. We use the chips we don't make them." Then, a voice said "I'm afraid we have no choice."

It was Golden Freddy teleporting into the lab with his powers. When Golden appeared in the room, it made Derp get scared and hide under a table. Chica looked at Golden and said "G-Golden? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching us creepily in a dark corner somewhere?" Golden said to Chica "I can not be watching you when you are in need of some assistance."

Golden then looked at all of us and said "We would not have time to wait for Jacquenetta to wake up from her slumber. By then, the Toys plan will be complete and will exterminate you and the pizzeria. I have to start creating the microchip right now."

I looked at Golden and said "Wait, what do you mean by 'you' building the chip?" Golden then turned to me and replied "I think it would be the most logical if you get some rest before you start fighting off the Toys while I create the microchip." Bonnie yawned and said "Ya know…he does have a point."

I looked at Golden and said "But-" I was silenced by Golden saying "Freddy, it's for the best." Then, after giving it some thought, I realized that he was probably capable of building a chip by himself and said "(sigh) Alright…but be careful. The hole isn't fi-" I was, once again, interrupted by Golden saying "Freddy…do not fret about me…I will be alright. You and the others just get on with your slumber."

And so, we went outside the lab and slept on the floor while Golden started building the chip…or so I thought.

Derp was still under the table, terrified of Golden, and was hugging himself while rocking back and forth. But, he did manage to see Golden used his powers to levitate to the hole in the wall and whisper "Aright, you may go inside now."

And the people Golden was talking to…was the Toys.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy walked inside and started exploring the lab…with Golden Freddy with them.

Remember when I said I had a bad feeling about his aura being black. Well, I read in a book once that told me that…black was the color of Evil. Again…not being racist.

Anyway, Toy Freddy looked at Golden and said "So…the pieces of trash are asleep?" Golden replied "Yes, they are slumbering, so…we are able to obtain whatever we want." Toy Freddy smiled and replied "That's what I wanted to hear."

As Derp was watching in shock, someone said behind him "Hello. Balloon?" Derp looked behind him to see, of course, Balloon Boy holding one of his balloons while kneeling down to the squid's height.

Derp screeched and started running away, but gets grabbed by Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy noticed Derp and said "Well…it seems we have a little guest." Then he looked at Toy Bonnie and said "Bonnie, take care of that thing, while Chica and Mangle search the area and get what we need. I'm going to discuss our plan with Golden."

Then, Toy Freddy and Golden went outside as Toy Bonnie was clutching Derp in his arms. He looked at the squid curiously and asked himself "What is this horrendous thing, anyway?"

Derp then got offended and used one of his tentacles to slap Toy Bonnie in the face, causing him to let go. Derp landed on a table and said "I, sir, am a squid." Toy Bonnie rubbed his face as he said "Crap! You little octopus, thing! You scratched me!" He looked at the mark Derp left behind on him and wined "My beautiful face!"

Derp got angry that he was called an octopus and jumped at Toy Bonnie while saying "I am a SQUID!" But, Toy Bonnie managed to catch Derp and said "Gotcha, you little mutant!"

Derp then acted distressed thinking up a plan to escape and said "Oh Herobrine, send it all to the Nether!" Then he looked past Toy Bonnie face and said "Oh my Notch! What it that?!" Toy Bonnie looked to the side and Derp managed to punch him in the face once more while jumping one of the emergency exits on the ceiling.

Derp turned to Toy Bonnie and said "By the way, what I saw…WAS MY FIST IN YOUR FACE, BAZINGA!" Then he opened the door and escaped while Toy Bonnie got up and tried to grab him. Toy Bonnie then stomped his foot and said "Dammit!"

Mangle noticed Toy Bonnie and crawled to him while saying "What's wrong, Bonnie?" Toy Bonnie looked at Mangle and said "I lost the squid!" Toy Chica then looked at the emergency exit and said "Not a problem."

Toy Chica used her elasticity to open the door and stretch her way out of the van and on the roof. Toy Chica looked for Derp but didn't find him anywhere. She then said to herself "Well, if he's not here I might was well go back inside. Cause ugly flies and leaves might get in my fur and, like, totally ruin my style. And kids, totally, won't like me and say 'OMG look at that ugly ass bird. It's so stupid' and I don't want to-" You know how she is. Beauty problems, going back inside, bragging about being pretty, and blah blah blah.

Little did she know that Derp was just hanging on to the side of the van, trying not to be caught. Once Derp noticed that Toy Chica was gone, he said "Wow, my first spy escape." Then he tried to open one of the windows, but ended up falling on the ground, causing him to be knocked out.

Meanwhile, Mangle went outside with a bag that was filled with Jac's tech and walked up to Toy Freddy and Golden. Mangle looked at Toy Freddy, handing him the bag and said "I got the stuff you wanted." Toy Freddy smiled when he looked inside the bag and said to Mangle "Good job, Mangle."

Mangle got excited and asked "Will I get my Foxy-Woxy soon?!" Toy Freddy smiled and said "Yes, we will get Foxy soon, as well as the others. Golden will make sure of that." Golden smiled when he finished his sentence and said "Not to worry, Mangle. I have obtained full trust from Freddy. He will never suspect me." Then a voice said "Unless I tell him first."

It was Sin and he finally came out of the bushes and faced the Toys. Golden floated to Sin as he said "Well, Well, Well. If it is not the alien who torn Freddy to pieces, and also, the alien who Freddy will never trust." Sin said, bravely "Not for now, but once I find proof that you betrayed them, YOU'LL be the one Freddy will never trust."

Golden replied "Oh, really. You really think Freddy will believe that his friend, which he has known for decades, just betrayed him and his family and was on the Toys side all along, especially after what you said to him? Yea, I would pay to see that."

Sin snickered and said "Yea…with what money?" Golden put an evil grin on his face as he said "With the money we will obtain from all of the parents across the state." Then he raised his paw to hold Sin in his aura's grasp.

While Sin was being held tightly, Golden said "But it is not about the money. It is about getting revenge on the Fazbear Crew and making them pay for what they have done, while taking over the world, of course."

Sin struggled to get free while saying "You'll…never be able to…get in their way!" Golden brought Sin closer to him and said "Well, we will have to see about that, won't we?" Then Golden used his powers to create a black gas, causing Sin to be knocked out. Once he put Sin on the ground, Toy Freddy said to him "What are we gonna do with him?"

Golden looked at Sin with his cold, white and black eyes and said "We will just let Mari decide his fate."

**Well…that break took longer than I expected.**

**Hope you had a nice Christmas and New Year and…yea, sorry about this taking, like, a month to write.**

**But…Christmas break is almost over, and it SUCKS!**

**I have to do hard homework again. Dammit!**

**But, I bet I'll still have time to work on my fanfics even though I have to work on my school work…even though it's SO HARD!**

**Anyways, sorry about the long wait but…was it worth the twist? I hope it was.**

**Well, hope you survive school without dying of boredom and, as always, keep being awesome.**

**Heaven OUT-****_AHH, NO NOT THE WORK! NOT THE WORK! AHHHHHHH! NO MY EYES!_**


	8. Ch8 Finding the Truth

Chapter 8: Finding the Truth

While I was sleeping, I couldn't hear what was going on in the lab, and neither did the others. But, I did have another one of those strange dreams that I had the two nights before. This one was…kind of creepy.

I saw myself in front of a bunch of children sitting in the dining area, performing my usual songs with Bonnie and Chica. From the moment that dream began…I started missing the pizzeria more than anything. But I still kept going with the song...even though the memories were incredibly painful for me to witness.

While I was singing, I could see Foxy coming out of Pirate's Cove and running towards the kids, all while the kids were patiently waiting for him. When Foxy finally approached them, the kids cheered with joy as Foxy smiled at the children and told his classic pirate stories to them. But…after I turned my head to the kids, Foxy was gone.

But…Foxy started running to the kids again just like the last time. It's like time just…reversed itself. And it happened again…but so much darker. When Foxy was out of Pirate's Cove for the third time…a purple man was staring at him…smiling. And…when I turned my head to the children…they were all just a pile of dead bodies, with blood everywhere. At that moment, I woke up.

I woke up to the moaning of someone outside of the van. I could also see that the others didn't wake up yet and couldn't hear the stranger outside, moaning in pain. So I went outside myself to figure out where the moaning came from. I could hear the moaning coming from the other side of the truck, so I followed the sound and saw Derp on the ground, with some paint being worn off and very few wires coming our of his sides. I gasped and immediately picked him up and brought him through the hole to get into the lab. When I got inside…everything was gone.

"How did this happen?!" Jac said as she was fixing Derp's wounds. I replied, as I was standing beside her "I-I don't know. I just found Derp outside, brought him back here and…nothing was there." Right after I answered her question, I heard a _click_ sound and Derp started talking again. "OW! Sweet Notch that hurt!"

I looked at him and said "Derp! What happened to you?! What happened last night at the lab?! Why is all the stuff gone?!" Derp interrupted my questions by saying "Whoa! Whoa! Silence, Freddy! I'll tell you everything that happened." But, Jac picked up Derp and said "You can't tell us, right now. You need some rest so the new circuits can kick in."

I desperately wanted to know what happened, so I tried to stop Jac from shutting him down. But, it was to late; Derp's eyes closed and every single circuit in his body was shut down. I asked Jac, angrily "Why did you do that?!" Jac replied, putting Derp down on the table. "I'm sorry Fred, but, if Derp doesn't get is rest, his circuits will not function properly and I won't get the money the company promised to host the party."

I completely forgot about the party, and I bet you forgot about it to. But, I gotten saddened and looked at the ground in despair while saying to Jac "There probably isn't going to BE a party, anymore."

Jac looked at me and said "Oh, Freddy. I know it's been hard, but…we can get through this." I looked at Jac and replied "How?! Our home is gone, and now we don't even have the equipment to make the invisibility shield so we can keep cover. Soon enough the company's gonna find out and…if your dad finds out that we've been used for violent purposes…he'll fire you. But that won't even matter…because we're going to get shut down for good."

Jac was shocked at what I said and replied "No! No! Freddy, don't say that! Don't give up hope that easily! We'll just attack at night when nobody will notice what's going on. We…have to keep trying." But, I was still upset and just walked away without saying a word…all while Golden was spying on us, waiting for our arrival.

I stayed at the room where the others were, silent and angry. I didn't say a word to anyone who tried to speak with me. Bonnie and the others were just watching me, worried sick. After about a few minutes, Chica finally said "It's all Bonnie's fault."

Bonnie got offended and said "How is it my fault?!" Chica replied, arms crossed "If you hadn't made that hole in the wall, none of the equipment would've been stolen, and Freddy wouldn't be depressed." Bonnie replied "Like it's my fault that I now have super strength!"

"Oh, so you're saying it's JAC'S fault?!"

"I didn't say that!"

Foxy interrupted the argument by yelling "THA'S ENOUGH!" Bonnie and Chica went quiet while Foxy was saying "It's no' Bonnie's or Jac's fault!" Chica spoke up "Well…then it must be the one who came up with the idea in the first place, which was Fre-" Chica noticed my depressing state and stopped talking.

I noticed what she was trying to say, so I admitted "It's OK, Chica. It…IS my fault. If I hadn't noticed that stupid bomb sooner, I…I could've stopped it from activating." Foxy said to me "Now, don' be so hard on yerself, mate. No one could stop tha' bomb." Foxy patted my shoulder as the others watched me.

I looked at all of them and let a deep sigh escape my mouth. Then I said "I don't know. I…I just don't know if I can deal with this any longer. I mean…we can't entertain children anymore." Bonnie said to me "We know that, but…we just have to get used to it. And you'll be able to get used to it too."

I still was still a little unsure of myself, but I didn't want to let the Toys get away with their plan. So, I held my chin up high and said "You know what, you're right!" The others got excited and we all started patching up a plan to get rid of the Toys for good.

We all waited until night time to put our plan into motion. Mike and Eli were waiting inside the van and looking out for the van while we were gone. Jac was going to use an ear phone to talk to me in case something went wrong. We all promised that the others and I will be careful not to draw any attention to ourselves while we were looking for the Toys. It was going to be a hard task, but we were going to try the best we can to keep cover.

We all crept out in the streets quietly in case someone was watching. Luckily it was 3:00 at night, so a lot of people were sleeping in their homes, not knowing what was going on. After about 15 minutes of searching, I heard a strange static sound. The static soon turned into Jac saying "Hey…Freddy…is the microphone working?" I replied "Yea, it's working just fine."

Jac replied "Good. So, how's the search going? Did you find the Toys yet?" I continued searching as I said "No, we didn't find them. They don't seem to be around here." Then, a very familiar voice said "Think again, scrapheap."

It was, of course, Toy Freddy and all of his porcelain friends were with him. But, this time, we were ready for them.

We all turned to them and started slowly walking towards them, as the Toys did the same. While we were walking Toy Freddy said "So, you finally came to stand up to us after all. I thought you would chicken out." I replied "Well, we will never chicken out on a fight like this, ESPECIALLY if it's a fight with you."

Toy Freddy replied, with his arms crossed "Oh, really? Cause, you didn't really stand up to yourselves the last time we met." I replied, getting somewhat cocky "That's because we weren't prepared. But now we are." Then, we all got into our fighting positions. Toy Freddy replied, getting into his fighting position "We'll see about that."

Then, our hands glowed our usual colors (mine being azure and Toy Freddy's being a bright orange) and started clashing at each other, with our teams doing the same.

Toy Bonnie started spraying himself with a perfume called "Electrified Bliss" and his hands started glowing with electricity. Toy Chica started doing her usual beginning cheerleading routine before attacking with her flexibility skills. Mangle started getting ready to tie Foxy with her webs, all while staring at her crimson target.

Toy Freddy and I started fighting each other with our psychic powers. But, Bonnie dodged one of Toy Bonnie's lighting bolts and it started heading towards one of the nearby buildings. I immediately used my powers to create a shield to block the lightning bolt form striking the house.

But then, Toy Freddy managed to strike me with one of his psychic beams, causing me to fall to the ground and become weak. Bonnie noticed what Toy Freddy did to me and immediately started attacking him instead of Toy Bonnie, giving me time to get up and start fighting the other Toys.

The first thing I noticed was Mangle trying desperately to get Foxy tangled in her webs, but to no avail. I noticed the mess Mangle made and immediately used my powers to disintegrate the webs. When I was done, I turned around to see Chica flying around Toy Chica's attacks.

So far, it seemed that our plan was going perfectly…until Golden appeared behind me.

I noticed him immediately and said "Golden! What are you doing here?!" Then, unexpectedly, his black aura spread out, hitting Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They all collapsed on the floow, completely knocked out.

I was shocked at what I saw and asked, nervously "G-Golden. W…what are you doing?" Golden replied "Just assisting my TRUE allies." Toy Freddy walked up to Golden and patted him on the back while saying "Nice work, Golden."

I got extremely scared and angry and said "You…you…LIED to us!" Golden replied "Yes, I am aware of that. And guess what is going to happen next. You are going to see what we have been planning all these years." Then he raised his paw towards me and continued "…You want to go?"

Then he shot me with his black aura sphere and darkness took over me.

**Yea…like Freddy said before.**

**Black: The Color of EVIL! (Again…not being racist.)**

**So…Golden's true colors are finally revealed. But, Freddy will find a way to fix this, right? RIGHT?!**

**Well, anyway, sorry the fight scene was a little short but I just wanted to give your hopes up. Aren't I a great person? X)**

**Actually, you are great people, for sticking around with me on this adventure.**

**Don't worry, I'll try to upload stuff more quickly but, I know that these things take time and I know you'll always be there, waiting for my next upload (hopefully).**

**Anyways, as always, keep being awesome.**

**Heaven OUT-****_NOT racist!_**


End file.
